Susan Moore (Gail Ramsey)
Susan redirects here. For other uses of the name, see Susan (disambiguation). | romances = Mitch Williams (adulterous) Alan Quartermaine (adulterous; deceased) | children = Jason Morgan (deceased) Robert Frank (with Alan) | grandchildren = Jake Spencer (deceased) Danny Morgan (via Jason) Lauren Jerome (via Robert) | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = Alice Grant (deceased) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Heather Webber Steven Webber (first cousin once removed, via Heather) | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Susan Moore was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She was portrayed by actress Gail Ramsey. Background Susan Moore, the flirtatious cousin of Heather Webber arrives in Port Charles in 1978 and catches the eye of Mitch Williams, much to the dismay of Tracy Quartermaine. Mitch and Susan would soon begin having an affair, which continued when Mitch married Tracy in 1979. In 1980, Tracy, fed up with Susan and Mitch’s never ending rendezvous, in exchange for him breaking things off with Susan, donated two million dollars to his campaign for governor. In 1981, Susan catches the attention of Tracy’s brother, Dr. Alan Quartermaine, who is fed up with his wife’s affair with Dr. Rick Webber. They would soon begin having an affair, not knowing that Monica is having Alan followed whenever they meet. In July 1981, Susan breaks things off with Alan. She returns shortly after and reveals that she is pregnant. Susan then relocates to New York City and secretly gives birth to her son Jason on September 14, 1981. Alan tracks her down and convinces her to come back to Port Charles. Susan gets upset by the constant pressure from Monica and Alan’s father Edward, who wants her to disappear. A furious Alan moves out of the Quartermaine mansion in October 1981 and shacks up with Susan at her cottage. After Susan kicks Alan out because he refuses to divorce Monica, he arranges for a divorce in January 1982, and they reunite. After Alan postpones his divorce and reunites with Monica, Susan is devastated in July 1982 when Alan tells her it is over for good. Heather Webber convinces Susan to go after the Quartermaine fortune, but she has trouble finding a lawyer willing to take her case, and a distraught Susan turns to alcohol. Eventually, it is Scott Baldwin who steps in as Susan's lawyer. Susan is unaware of Heather and Scott's plans to get their hands on the Quartermaine cash. In September 1982, Susan wins a million dollar trust fund for Jason, while Susan only receives 150 thousand. Susan and Scott would become romantically involved, much to Heather's dismay. In December 1982, Susan signs a document giving Heather permission to raise Jason if anything happens to her. When a drunken Susan finds Scott with Laura Templeton, she gets into a car accident and is left in critical condition. After realizing that Heather will get everything if she dies, Susan convinces Scott to marry her on December 17. Susan has actually fallen for Scott, who is only after her money, and Alan is insanely jealous. In January 1983, Scott uses Jason's trust fund for the renovation of the waterfront pier and builds a mall. Susan takes power of attorney away from Scott and blocks his access to what is left of Jason's trust fund; she then kicks him out of her house. Susan is later approached by Crane Tolliver, the first husband of Sam Morgan (Kelly Monaco) In 2012, Heather Webber (Robin Mattson) revealed to Sam Morgan (Kelly Monaco) Jason's wife that Susan actually gave birth to twins. After Jason was born the doctor went took Jason to be clean up when Susan started screaming in pain but she passed out at the time Heather was in the room so the nurse came back to check to see what was wrong the nurse said that Susan was still in labor with another baby. While still pass out she gave birth to another boy. Heather said that the nurse wanted a baby but she couldn't have one or adopt one so the nurse said Susan doesn't know about the twins we should kept that way. Heather then decide to give one of the babies away. So Heather decide pick the baby to was right for Susan she choose the baby with blue eyes. So Heather gave other baby to the nurse because Heather was scared of how the baby felt. The nurse named him Robert Frank aka Franco (Roger Howarth) who grew up to be in artist and serial killer. Family tree References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:Characters created by Douglas Marland Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Featured